


𝚂𝚔𝚎𝚙𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚘 𝚂𝚖𝚞𝚝 𝙵𝚒𝚌𝚜 || ( 𝘿𝙤𝙢 𝙗𝙖𝙙 𝙖𝙙𝙙𝙞𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 )

by Strawberrymilk932



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Zak Ahmed, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Top Darryl Noveschosch, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrymilk932/pseuds/Strawberrymilk932
Summary: (づ￣ ³￣)づ Another one of the Smutty shit-Anyway, thank you for checking my story out!Also, Here is some warnings!1) This contains 18+ content, anyone below the age of 12 & under SHOULDN'T read, You have been warned.2) This contains Yaoi/Gay content,
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	𝚂𝚔𝚎𝚙𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚘 𝚂𝚖𝚞𝚝 𝙵𝚒𝚌𝚜 || ( 𝘿𝙤𝙢 𝙗𝙖𝙙 𝙖𝙙𝙙𝙞𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 )

**Author's Note:**

> Badboyhalo is a Incubuss, a sex demon that has a hard time truly doing his job right. He was just cuddling with Sapnap until a sweet smell filled his nose, what will he do when his best friend is found touching himself...to him!?

A small smile came on Bad's face as he gently purred and leaned on the luxious couch, looking down at Sapnap who layed peacefully againts his chest, nothing will ever take his sweet boy from his arms, nothing will ever take him away. Bad was always known for being a peaceful demon, but deep down, he knew what he truly was:

Bad was a Incubus; a sex demon that had sex with a mortal in order to gain power, it was a thing that Bad despised being, always having a sweet scent fill his noise whenever someone his horny, if disgusting him. Yes, his job was supposed to have sex with people, but he was a romantically and sexually committed person, wanting his sexual intentions to be on his number one.

As bad layed there, the world quiet as crickets chirped and the wind still, a fimilar scent had filled his nose. His eyes widen as he took a big sniff and soon whined to smell the sweet scent of a male in heat. He felt his tail twitched, but sudden realization hit as he realized that the sweet scent he was feeling...was very close.

Bad gently picked Sapnap up and placed him down on the couch as he placed a blanket over his body. After a soft kiss on Sappy's head, Bad went towards to where he had caught a whiff of the beautiful and delicious scent. He took a deep whiff and soon gently cracked the door opened to see Skeppy. Oh Skeppy.

Badboyhalo can feel his jaw smack down as Skeppy looked so beautiful...so delicious; Skeppy's tanish skin was glistening with sweat as his eyes were half-lided, his ass bouncing slowly on a dildo, much smaller than Bad's size. His diamond marks shinning as he can hear every whine and grunt that Skeppy made out. Bad immediately pushed himself againts the wall by the door and covered his mouth. He felt so dirty to be listening to Skeppy touch himself, oh but he just couldn't help but imagine.

His hands over Skeppy's waist as he watched those eyes struggle to stay open, his ass so tight and warm againts his cock, kissing those diamond marks that shined on him and hearing those sweet little moans he is making, oh god, it was beautiful. Bad didn't even realize what he was doing before groaning as his fingers wrapped around his cock that, during his thoughts, he had pulled out when unbottoning his jeans. He hummed and rubbed himself up and down as he listened to Skeppy touch himself, not being able to stop himself from speaking dirty to himself.

"Oh, oh I bet you are just melting, Geppy~, Oh I can feel you around my cock right now, bouncing so hard, say my name, say it~"

"B-Bad!!~"

Badboyhalo's face changed to immediately shock as he peeked in to see Skeppy's blissed face, meaning Skeppy had found his G-spot, but his face changed when hearing Skeppy call out his name, realizing Skeppy was getting off to him. A smirk came on his face as he opened the door and leaned againts it. Skeppy's eyes slowly opened as he immediately yelped when seeing Bad at the doorway. "Bad! I am so sorry, I just-....Bad, a-are...you?" Skeppy immediately covered his mouth when seeing how big Bad was, immediately feeling his cock harden more than it could. 

"Oh yeah, I am~...I have to tell you a secret..." Bad said, slipping off his boxers and jeans and shutting the door as he walked towards the other and gently pinned him down on the bed, Skeppy's heart beating fast. "Skeepy...you see...I am not a actual Demon...I'm an Incubus, a sex demon...I have vowed to not have sexual or romantic interest until I find the person who I feel will commit to their love...Skeppy....I...I had wanted you to be the one that commits, I want you to be my first sexual time, the man that I can take to bed and cuddle with...as my lover..." Bad whispered in Skeppy's ear as he had intertwined his and Skeppy's hand together with his as Skeppy felt his cheeks burn up. He immediately leaned up and kissed Bad as the demon felt his heart melt.

Hands ran through hair, clothes being torn off of Bad as the two turned from their loving kiss to a passionate make-out. "Geppy, I need Lube baby~" He whispered as Skeppy giggled and shook his head as he pulled Bad close. "I fucked myself open for you, yes you're a few inches taller, but I want you so Bad, Bad- ahah, that's weird to say" Skeppy giggled as Bad can feel his emotions mixing, Skeppy was his...his. Bad nodded and kissed Skeppy's cheek as he raised Skeppy's legs over his shoulder as he held Skeppy's hand. "Ready, my love?" He asked as Skeppy nodded.

Bad soon pushed in as flew back and moaned to be surrounded by heat and tightness, the scent filling his nostrils as Bad held no hesitation; he gripped Skeppy's hips as he pounded into him like a dog in heat, loving each moan and scream of his name that interpreted from Skeppy, imagining how happy they'll be; Skeppy going with him on dates, being Sapnap's mommy, being married to Skeppy...oh god it was his happy story. He whined and soon let out a stuttered gasp when he came inside of Skeppy, the diamond man joining. Bad had slowly pulled out and walked into the bathroom as he came back with a wet rag and whipped he and Skeppy off, the two love birds cuddling and be happy, the start of a long relationship.


End file.
